catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Adderpaw
Welcome Re: Maplepaw You can join WindClan, but you might want to either change your character's name or description, because in ThunderClan, there's a Maplepaw with the exact same description. I recommend changing at least the name so there won't be two Maplepaw's [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:05, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Will do :) I'll add her to the allegiances, create her article, assign her a mentor and such. As for the dark forest training; you can discuss that with someone who roleplays a WindClan cat in the Dark Forest. I would speak to Darkcloud; her cat Petalfur is quite an evil Dark Forest cat. Moonpelt might be interested in it too; her cat Whiskers isn't a WindClan cat, but his children are in WindClan, I think he has evil plans for them but I'm not sure. Just ask then about training Sparrowpaw, I'm sure Darkcloud would be delighted xD [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:47, November 30, 2010 (UTC) DF if you want a df cat to train Sparrowpaw ive got one too Brokenheart if you want i could help wit teh plot btw go on webchat.freenode.net channel #wikia-catsoftheclans a lot of us rp there--bracken--~ 00:43, December 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Can your cat train my cat? Of course! Petalfur would be happy to train Sparrowpaw. >:D (xD I forgot to sign in the first time.)-Mapleshade iz Awesum! 02:51, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Med Cat Apprentice ShadowClan does have one. Berrypaw (MC). --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 22:27, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Nighty, Berrypaw was removed from ShadowClan after you 'left'. You've had him for awhile and why not let Adderpaw have a turn. :) Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 23:27, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Actuallly, Echo, I asked for Berrypaw...-Mapleshade iz Awesum! 00:00, December 7, 2010 (UTC) But it doesn't have him as a Apprentice or Medicine cat Apprentice -_- Adderpaw 00:02, December 7, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter. Let Darkeh have a 'turn' then. She asked for him. --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 00:08, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok ok don't bite my ear off. Ok i'll make Fallowpaw a Warrior Apprentice and can she be half riverclan :3 I'll gladly add in your RiverClan cat, but you'll have to talk to Moonpelt about your SkyClan cat [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:32, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Mosspelt :Oh but wait, there's a Mosspelt in the warriors' series. Might I suggest Mossshine, Mossheart, Mosscloud, or Mosswhisper? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:08, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh yea now i remember Willowshine's mother Maybe Mossshine yea Mossshine is my favorite Adderpaw 02:35, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: ShadowClan kit Sure! So Lilyfur died of greencough? Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 21:55, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't really know... probably no. Sorry. Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 23:11, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: :Okay, what's her pelt color? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:58, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I need your RiverClan cat description, you've only said that she's a she-cat with amber eyes; I need a pelt color. As for Harekit, she can join, but you'll have to ask Dalton, he isn't all that active anymore. Spottail is her character, and hasn't given birth yet. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 19:38, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, there's a Thistlekit in RiverClan. If you keep the description, might I suggest Snowkit instead? Surprisingly enough, there aren't all that many "Snows" here. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:35, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Justinbieberpaw? LOL Justinbieberpaw? What's that about? Do you know who made the page? I think its hillarious that someones so stupid that they made that page. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page[[Brownkit|'Brownkit...']] Category:Signatures 19:32, December 17, 2010 (UTC) The JustinBieberpaw wasn't all that funny. I'' don't like him, but somebody else might. I will talk with the admins to delete it. Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 20:27, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I am srri 21:29, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Snowkit Darn, there's a Snowkit in WindClan. I'm sorry, my fault again xD Any other name suggestions? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 23:05, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Ding ding ding! I've double checked, there's not a Gorsekit (that's active) on this wiki that I'm aware of :) I'll add her in. Who is her mother? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 00:30, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 01:47, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: SkyClan :Well, did he say it was alright even if he didn't make the pages? But, all your characters have the first names and same descriptions as cats in the series...Morningcloud = Morningbird; same description, Lionkit = Lionheart; same description, Tigerkit = Tigerstar; same description, and Leopardkit = Leopardstar; same description. Do you think you could change the names and descriptions? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 22:39, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I think you might want to ask Moon one more time, he ''is the Clan leader after all. If he says yes, but forgets to create their articles, then I will if you want me too. You'll have to change Watermist's name, there already is a Watermist on the wiki. Might I suggest Waterstorm, Watercloud, or Watersplash? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:17, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure! If you don't mind, could I perhaps role play Whitekit? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:08, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I want to RP Waturmist :3 Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 01:50, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Which Clan are those cats in? - 02:53, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll take Firefoot-- 03:42, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll take Blackkit. Thanks you! <3-Mapleshade iz Awesum! 04:04, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Loners I'll gladly create their articles, but why does Morning live in ThunderClan territory? She could very easily get caught by a patrol or something [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:12, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, okay xD But I honestly can't guarantee that she'll be able to keep her home [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:31, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Blackkit Blackkit sounds like my kinda guy, i have a very, very short temper. Okay, so i'll edit and say it's roleplayed by mine? Beileve it or not, this IS my siggnature! Foxclaw33 19:13, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Snowstorm Hey, Adderpaw :) I noticed the message you left on Echopaw's talk page, and I thought I should tell you that there already is a Snowstorm, a ThunderClan elder. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:51, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Britneyspearspaw Hey Adderpaw? I would like to ask you to please not make anymore pages like Britneyspearspaw. It may be fun to make fun of celebrities, but that's not what this wiki is for. This is just a friendly message, you're not in trouble, I promise :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Brownkit:) Okay i ll do Brownkit. I don't care if he has a broken tail!! (For your info, i was gonna make a cat named Frostwave, he was gonna be grey-blue-silverish with a broken tail)Beileve it or not, this IS my siggnature! Foxclaw33 04:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Glasses?? SO i looked on Nightfall's talk page, and i wear glasses. Although I am in the 5th grade, i am getting contacts. So yea. My urge of bein' RANDOMEESE LOL! Re: It's alright :) Did you not know about wiki activity? It's just a little button near the top of the page. If you click on it, it brings you to a page that shows everything everybody is doing. It's accessible to anyone, not just admins. As for Whiteflower, yes, I've created her page [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:57, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, my, I haven't been active here in forever, so I wouldn't be the one to ask! Sorry! Enjoy roleplaying! 14:33, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Loners in WindClan's Territory I made all their articles :) Here is Whisper's, Light's, Ginger's, Sun's, and Fog's. However, I don't think they can live on WindClan's Territory, there's not enough prey to spare. Perhaps somewhere here? I think if it's alright I'll role play either Light or Fog, just tell me which one you'd rather keep. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 07:31, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Happy New Year to you too :) As for the Tribe of Rushing Water, I'm not really sure actually...I think it would be fine if you just asked me, the Tribe hasn't been role played in a while, and I'd like to start it up again :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 08:09, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, Mousetalon role plays the Stoneteller, but I'm going to have to talk to her about giving her to someone else to role play. As for your to bes; it's really up to you what they're training to be. You'll have to choose a different name for Petal though, there's already a Petal in the Tribe of Rushing Water [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 08:40, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure, thanks :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 08:56, January 1, 2011 (UTC) .... Frostyness does rp Spottedpaw she rps her on irc...--bracken--~ 00:36, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Wind Adderpaw, I'm so sorry; this is my fault. I assumed it would be alright, it was my fault, don't be angry with Nightwhisker. Would you like my cat, Glow of Hazel Eyes to be Wind's mentor? She's a prey hunter. And, I don't know about Berrypaw, but Frostyness does role play Spottedpaw a lot on the IRC. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:11, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Plot Idea's for Scrappy Maybe Scrappy can train under Sneer, but then he stops like BrambleClaw and LionBlaze because he heard he was just using him? o_O -Sagestorm70 23:12, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Echo On IRC Echo told me that I can't train Scrappy. Reasons: *She doesn't know who Scrappy or Sneer is. *Scrappy is a rogue. Maybe later after their pages are complete, and Scrappy joins a clan? -Sagestorm70 01:25, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Sneer Echo said that Sneer shouldn't of really died. So I came up with ANOTHER Idea! Daisy and Jackson have a kit, and they name him Sneer. Sneer grows up and tries to convince Scrappy to join BloodClan himself. In the end, Mudkit, when a warrior, defeats him once and for all. Do you like the Idea?????? -Mudkit: The Thinker. 19:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC)